D.W.A. Coliseum
|image1= File:Fighting Entertainment stage.png |caption1= D.W.A. Coliseum (as Fighting Entertainment) in Dead or Alive 5. |title2= Stage |also_known_as= Fighting Entertainment (DOA5 games) |appearances= Dead or Alive 4 (2005) Dead or Alive 5 (2012) Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013) Dead or Alive 5 Last Round (2015) }} The D.W.A. Coliseum is a professional wrestling stadium owned by the D.W.A. (DOATEC Wrestling Association). The coliseum first appeared in Dead or Alive 4 as a stage and later reappeared in the Dead or Alive 5 games, this time named Fighting Entertainment. Story ''Dead or Alive 4'' During Story Modes in Dead or Alive 4, the Coliseum can be seen three times are a major setting: first, it is used when Tina Armstrong had a fight against La Mariposa, in which the women, exchange pre-match insult. Later, Tina fights with her father Bass here, after when he tells Tina to spot her dreams of being a rock star, and it is revealed that he has his own dream of winning the Hyper Battle Grand Prix. The Coliseum is then again seen during La Mariposa's ending, where she and Tina take on a three-man wrestling team and it is revealed that the luchadora is actually Lisa Hamilton. ''Dead or Alive 5'' Description The fighting area of the coliseum itself is simply a in-closed, square wrestling ring. Fighters can not leave the ring unless they are bring tagged out during Tag Battles. While it doesn't seem that exciting for a fighting space, the ropes around the outside of the ring are actually charged with a electric current, meaning that anyone thrown or hit against them will be shocked and receive additional damage. It's also possible for fighters to jump off the ropes and preform leaping attacks without causing damage to themselves. The ring is located in a large stadium, so around the outside of the ring there are rows of wrestling fans cheering on the fighters. The audience in the front rows can be seen holding signs praising the fighters; the signs are programmed to change depending on which characters are being used. There is a large gateway on one end of the stadium where fighters may come out to make their entrance before a fight, and a large screen is above it showing the action in the ring. Other elements include stage lighting hanging from the ceiling, colorful lighting, and confetti falling from the ceiling during winning poses. Alternate options *''Dead or Alive 4'' and Dead or Alive 5: Press (both games)/ (the latter) to turn off the dangerzone. Music themes *"I Feel For You" - Dead or Alive 5 games (2012 - 2015) Gallery Trivia *In Dead or Alive 4, with the System Voice settings set to default, the Coliseum is the only one not to use the voice "Monica". Instead, the voice "DJ" is used, likely to fit in with the feel of the stage. *If the player taunts in the stage in Dead or Alive 4, the crowd will cheer, while taunting in succession will make the cheering grow louder. *The crowd will hold various signs of the character and their opponent during a match. *The stage's appearance is based on what appears to be a World Wrestling Entertainment arena. *If both fighters refuse to fight each other, the crowd can be heard booing. See also * D Octagon * X Octagon *Dead or Alive *DOA Colosseum External links *[http://teamninja-studio.com/teamninja/doa5/uk/stage07.html Official Dead or Alive 5 Website - "Fighting Entertainment"] Navigation boxes Category:Final boss stages Category:Dead or Alive 4 stages Category:Dead or Alive 4 tag stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 tag stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate tag stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round tag stages Category:Locations